It is proposed to develop methods for the isolation of the ODC-antizyme complex and to establish its role in the regulation of ODC activity. Through these methods it will be possible to define whether the ODC-antizyme complex is formed when intracellular ODC activity is inhibited by polyamines as well as by other compounds.